V is for Victory but Virus too
by Onceuponatimesupporter
Summary: A new Avenger is added to the mix of the famous six. She is strong and bold but she has her dark past that no one seems to know about. Tony is the one that befriends her at first but it is soon to be something more. Fury and the other five are worried that she should not have been selected as a hero, but will she prove them all wrong? Story is much better then these 384 words.


**Salutations to all! So this story has been in my head for far too long…  
and I finally gathered the courage to do so.  
Now any review is welcomed any at all, even if it's just the word 'good'.  
Also please be considerate if I do this right it will be an amazing story and a very long one too.  
Now without further ado I present Chapter One.**

Warnings: Deaths, some gore scene

Chapter 1: A Sinister Night to Remember

_The night was as dark as Hell itself, a bone chilling cold that would leave anyone shivering.  
A small girl stood in the middle between her parents, their eyes glassed over as they walked toward the street light.  
They were a few feet from the road when two men jumped out, surprising the unsuspecting family of three.  
The men held the girls parents at gun point telling them to come quietly into their car.  
Her guardians followed with out hesitation not bothering to say anything to their young child.  
The car door was opened by one of the men and they stepped in leaving the girl behind in the night.  
The other gruff man slammed the door and went to sit in the driver's seat. The car turned on, shifted gear and started on its way.  
The girl stood their watching the whole ordeal as her parents were simply whisked away.  
As the car drove off, the girls only instinct was to follow she did not know what else to do.  
Her feet pounded on the sidewalk as she kept sight of the car, a tear never leaking from her eyes.  
The car did not go all that far luckily for her. She stopped a good distance away knowing that she would be seen,  
she once again only stood their wide eyed at the men who exited the vehicle.  
Soon her parents got out too and the men held them at gun point once again as they walked into the abandoned warehouse on the docks.  
Once inside the girl crept toward the building to see what was to become of her parents.  
She soon found a window to peer into; she now had full view at the scene unfolding before her.  
The girls parents were tied to a vertical table their clothes no longer existent on their frames.  
A tall dark man walked toward them talking to them it seemed, the man held a knife to her mothers neck, his eyes gleaming in delight.  
The mother protested his request and spat in his face, the man looked furious at this.  
He took his knife and placed the tip of it on her bare chest, applying pressure.  
Blood slowly dripped down her torso as her eyes screamed pain, the father was also yelling at the man now.  
The evil man spun around to grab another knife from the gruff looking guard.  
Once again the man asked her parents to give him what he wanted but they refused.  
The man stabbed them with the knives at their chest not wanting to kill them just yet.  
He asked once more this time applying pressure to their wounds with the knives slowly dragging it down them.  
Their blood now stained their chests in a bright red as their eyes bugged at the sudden new they denied the demands to his surprise.  
The man simply sighed and closed his eyes. Then with out warning he pulled the knives down as hard as he could, knowing they would die soon.  
The parents screamed in agony that was full of pain and raw, animal like. Their wounds penetrated into their internal organs as blood poured out of them.  
Soon sounds that of something that hit wet pavement were echoing throughout the warehouse.  
The parents were no longer breathing as their blood pooled around them shining in the warehouses light.  
The man simply walked out not caring about their bodies, the other two followed him out the door.  
The girl had witnessed the entire horror show, not blinking once nor tearing her gaze away from her parents even now.  
She had watched the man slaughter them like animals.  
The only thing she saw was her parent's organs and blood on the floor she could not seem to be able to see anything else.  
She backed away from her hiding spot, slowly at first, and then she ran.  
Her lungs burned her throat a flame her mind spinning, then she tripped. _

* * *

Maura heard screaming coming from somewhere, and then realized it had been her who emitted the screech.  
Her lips where chapped and she was breathing as if she had run a marathon.  
She had been dreaming of her parents deaths again.  
Maura had had this nightmare since the day her parents were killed and it was always the same.  
She often neglected to sleep because of it but eventually she crashed and revisited the scene.  
They had yet to find the men who murdered her parents even after these 11 years.  
After that night she lived on the streets and still somewhat was.  
To the average person there was no indication that she did, she dressed normally and could speak very well.  
Maura had an old friend of her parents who gave her food and money once a week to help her, but she really didn't need it.  
Her life in New York City was very easy going for a girl with no family.  
She worked at a garden shop where the florists never talked to her expect for the occasional hello.  
She loved to work alone so this was perfect for her, besides she also adored plants, orchids mainly.  
When she was not working she was at the book store reading till closing time.  
She always read the same thing, anything about medicine, viruses were her main interest.  
Maura had gotten so that she was better then the scientists that studied the subject, after all she had read about it since her parents passing.  
She was drawn to it like a moth toward the light, and she simply couldn't stop.

Then a month ago she had found an abandoned laboratory, the only 'gift' she had ever received.  
Soon it was filled with all the books she had bought or found over the years to begin her research.  
She had a little cot on the ground that she rarely slept in due to her frightening dreams.  
She was excited to begin her project as if she succeed her life would be tremendously better.  
Maura seemed like a normal person to most but underneath it all she was not.  
Her long ebony hair was normally pulled up, she had marble skin that was heavily scared but smooth,  
and she had deep purple eyes, long fingers and was very strongly built.  
Maura knew she was different and not just at what the world always saw but privately too.  
Maura was born a hermaphrodite; the only was that knew were dead so she didn't have to worry.  
She at first thought it was a normal occurrence for everyone to have, but soon she had realized that it was indeed not.  
Maura was very self conscious as it was and this did not help her esteem.  
She had never had friends really and that was found out the hard way, school was terrible  
and after _the incident_ in ninth grade she had stopped going all together.  
At school she had befriend a few people and she fell in 'love' with all four of them at some point.  
Each one of the confessions had ended badly and she no longer let her self fall victim to such weakness.  
The first she had wrote fifteen pages about her friend and had given it to him hoping he had felt the same way.  
After wards he had never talked to her again and spread rumors about her. She was heartbroken for months.  
The second was transferring she had told him personally this time, he laughed at her and walked away.  
The third was moving so she never had a chance to tell him, but she knew she would have to the same response as the first two.  
The forth one she was ignored before she had even opened her mouth.  
Afterwards Maura felt that no one could love her, she had tried with four very different men and she was always rejected.  
Maura vowed her self never to trust again and she deemed herself 'unlovable'.  
She had also blamed her medical condition for the fact they left her but she eventually  
realized that she hid it very well so that was not an option.  
So she had figured it was her personality that turned people off, she was stubborn, intelligent, and forward.  
People simply didn't like her.

So here she was, alone in a lab, the only place that she had felt at home.  
The lab had an electronic microscope, tables, a fridge with specimens in it that were still usable and most importantly some incubated eggs.  
Maura had been studying the theory of extreme amplification for some time  
now and she soon realized that it may be possible for the body to function while in this stage.  
So she had been growing an arrangement of viruses, in eggs, for a month now.  
She had added certain traits very carefully to the RNA and was having luck.  
Eventually she wanted to harvest to non lethal viruses and inject her self with them.  
If she had succeeded she would become one herself but would still have human form and function.  
Normally amplification had killed the victims of it but if she controlled the mutations, then it would not kill.  
She had done her research for years now, but she still had no idea what was to become of her once she had started.  
So until then she had been figuring formulas and changing this and that.  
Her idea started from her parents who also were scientists, they had started on the theory but never got to finish.  
Maura assumed that this is what that man wanted all those years ago.  
Even if the injection killed her she would not be upset, she figured that she may as well try to become better.  
Death didn't scare her but failure did, so she knew that was simply not going to happen.

She peered into her microscope, watching her creations move about in the embryo fluid.  
They were worm shaped so they had to be _filoviruses _but they had started out as _rhinoviruses _so she had done something right.  
Only filos used extreme amplification but results were gory and death was inevitable.  
However she had taken out those traits and replaced them with others with a similar composition but far less deadly.  
Upon looking under the microscope she noticed they looked ready,  
if she waited another day they could become unstable and a months worth of work would be lost.  
So she went to the counter and grabbed four then took a pipette and filled them eachwith  
an amount of the purified viruses; each vial had a different amount. While doing her research she realized  
that the injections should be weak at first then strong on the forth day for the maximum effect.  
So shespun a top on three of them and placed them in the fridge to keep them good for the next few days.  
Then she walked back over to the first dose and took a needle that she had gotten from a hospital at one time or another.  
She sucked up the liquid and pulled up her sleeve._Here goes nothing _she thought as she plunged the needle in to her pale skin  
and pushed down on the top.  
The pain was nothing as expected since it would take at least 24 hours for anything to happen.  
So she set down the needle and wiped it off she needed it for tomorrows injection.  
After words she walked over to the bed and picked a book to read as she never wanted to sleep.  
She soon was consumed in the book and unfortunately began to doze.  
Her eyelids fell as she hit the cot.

* * *

The next morning she peaked out from her closed eyes and sunlight burned them.  
She squinted them shut hoping to rid of the headache already forming behind her eyes.  
Her arms and legs felt like lead but it wasn't too terrible, for now.  
Luckily she was so tried that she didn't dream at all and she soon realized it had been over the time of another injection.  
She slowly go up, her body was strongly refusing to do so,  
and heavily leaned on the counter for support as she dragged her self to the fridge.  
Opening it she grabbed the next one and repeated yesterday's happenings before falling to the floor.  
The ground was cold but she was now burning with fever so it felt somewhat good.  
The headache was as painful as ever and her limbs were jelly, so just laying here seemed like a good idea.  
She soon fell into a fitful sleep.

Her headache had gotten worse, if that was remotely possible and she  
no longer could feel her limbs while lying their on the floor.  
_So this is what its like to go though withdrawal_ she thought, as she lay their.  
She could do nothing but breathe however that was painful too; thinking was becoming a challenge also.  
All she wanted to do was curl up and cry but she couldn't even bring herself to do that.  
After about an hour of auguring with her body she had finally gathered enough strength to inject the third shot,  
her muscles clenched at the needle making it even more painful then it already was.  
Tears were treating to flow but she held them back, she hadn't cried in eleven years and wasn't about to.  
She sighed as she lay back down again on her back staring at the ceiling, her head spinning, and her muscles aching.  
She watched the ceiling for a long time until it started turning and twisting,  
she had a fever once more, causing her to become delirious.  
She shut her eyes hoping it would go away, but her visions became worse.  
She had nightmares all night, some about her parent's death others about _the incident _at school;  
both had left her screaming and thrashing around on the cold floor. When she woke she was covered in sweat and  
it felt as if every cell in her body was a flame. She opened her eyes that were very sore and bloodshot and lifted herself for the final time.  
She gradually opened the fridge grabbing the last vial with the only strength she had left; her hands shook violently as she drew the liquid.  
With one last attempt she struck her self with the needle and fell to her side gasping for air.  
The vial and the needle rolled away from her hands as shut her eyes trying to breathe, her heart hammered in her ears,  
the blood pounding. She saw colors as her vision blurred and then all went black as the night itself.

The Virus had been created.

* * *

The light shown through the windows in a heavenly sort of way upon the pale figure on the floor.  
They had not moved since that shadowy night, three days to be exact, their breathing was deathly shallow but they were living.  
The figure was stirring now, trying to make scene of what had occurred to them.  
They reached out to grab the fridge handle once more, attempting to sit their self up.  
The woman had her eyes squeezed shut and her head bowed to rest upon her knees, panting slightly.  
She put her head back to rest on the door and opened her eyes which had a new gleam to them.  
She blinked a few times and smiled.

Maura was feeling new, different as if she had energy pulsing through her veins.  
She felt alive.  
She stood up and looked down upon her body, which didn't look any different then the last time she had seen it.  
_Odd, _she thought. Yet she still felt unusual from her normal self. Then she had found it.  
On her left inter forearm there was a tattoo it seemed but it had the number 100, it was hardly noticeable, but it was still their.  
She looked at it for a moment and then dismissed it, sure it was odd but she didn't know what it meant.  
So she decided to check the paper to see how long it was that she was out, but to due so she would have to go out.  
She walked door the stairs and out the back door of the lab, toward the streets of New York.

It seemed to be morning so the streets and walkways were quite busy.  
Men and woman of all sorts were pushing and shoving in the walk trying to get to their destination.  
Maura stood in the alley watching the people she really didn't want to get in the mess.  
After about a ten minute wait the side walk finally started to die down a little, and Maura joined the mix.  
She walked quickly and kept her arms close to her not wanting to other people to notice her really.  
As she was walking she didn't notice that a few teenagers were behind her walking suspiciously close.  
"Hey move it you bitch!" one of them yelled in her ear, while the others sniggered at her.  
Maura refused to acknowledge them and simply kept pace the same.  
"Excuse me? Are you deaf or something? I said move it!" they mocked again.  
Maura ignored them and then felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to cringe from the sudden contact.  
The boisterous teenage then spun her around, so she was face to face with them and she looked up at him.  
"When I say move, you move" he spat in her face while saying the treat  
and the other two teenagers looked hysterical.  
Maura simply stared at him in disgust she really didn't want to deal with this shit any more.  
The boy then pushed her to the ground, causing her to hit her head on the pavement and a gash formed.  
Maura just laid there for a few moments while the cuss words from the young people were just noise really didn't want to deal with this. _I wish they couldn't see me_ Maura thought  
and then sighed as she was about to get up to deal with them.  
She then heard the teen's livid yells of confusion.  
"What?!" "Where'd that bitch go?" "She was just fricken here!"  
She looked up at them to see them baffled and a puzzled look in their face.  
_What idiots, they really can't see me? That's cold. _Maura thought as she stood up.  
She watched the teens angrily storm off down the street still fuming. _Huh? That was weird.  
_Maura then continued on her way down to the paper stands and she noticed  
the busy people around her had bumped into her a fair number of times without a word of apology._  
Okay this is getting really strange, this has never happened before.  
_While heading for the paper boxes _she_ looked to her right to see what  
was in the windows of the countless shops. However it was what was not in the window that was shocking. She did not see her reflection! Maura ran over to the window and stopped gaping at it,  
_what was going on!? Where's me?  
_ She looked down at her hands that were visible to her but not the window or the people.  
She was worried now and quickly walked into the nearest unoccupied alley to collect her self.  
She sat down on the dirty ground and hung her head, this was not normal in the least.  
To her left there was a small puddle of 'water' that she peered into, her mirror image no where to be found.  
She looked longingly into it hoping that it would be their but it never came.  
_I want to see me self again _she thought as she blinked. Upon opening them she found that her reflection was back and her gash was now present. She stared wide-eyed with shock what the hell was happening!?  
_Maybe, maybe it's the formula that's doing this. Wait? Does that mean that it wo-worked!  
I have to test this, gash be gone.  
_ She thought as she gazed into puddle and just as she suspected the gash was now fading away.  
She blinked several times in disbelief then sprung up with joy, her experiment worked!  
She was amplified much like a virus itself.  
Maura could hardly contain her excitement;  
she simply had to test what she was capable of.  
And with that thought she promptly ran back to the lab.

After about a day's worth of testing she had found that her abilities were hardly limited.

Not only could she become invisible and heal herself but she had the ability to shape change much like a virus. Anyway she thought her self to look like she was turned into, clothes and all!  
It was all very overwhelming. She could also control her body to do things, making her stronger and smarter with a single thought.  
However her favorite was her capability to turn into a virus itself which could allow her  
to enter small spaces and hack into people's thoughts by going into them.  
She had only done that once just to see what it was like.  
Maura had no idea what exactly to due with these new found powers but  
she didn't want to hurt people for sure unless it was self defense of course.

It was now nightfall and the city was beginning to die down.  
Her stomach grumbled since it had been days that she had actually eaten.  
So she fixed her self up and was set off to find a restaurant of some sort.  
After about five minutes of walking in the cold night's air, the famous lights were staring to blur to her.  
She stumbled into the street; luckily there was no traffic at the time.  
Her mind was beginning to fade as her sense of balance was steadily going down hill.  
A light was now fuzzy in her peripheral vision as she hit something cold and smooth with quite some force.  
The wind was knocked out of her due to the collision.  
"Shit!" she heard a very familiar voice call out to her from far away it seemed.

This passing out unexpectedly thing was really not working for her.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? **

**Great? Terrible? Inspiring? Eye bleeding?**

**You tell me, I would love to know anything you have to say.**

** Questions or Suggestions make this fan girls day! **

**The familiar voice was *drum roll* Tony by the way,  
I figured he might accidentally do that sometime or another  
and this also starts their bond so to speak,  
I will tell you this, they become really great friends  
(dark and twisty childhoods seem to mesh)  
and possibly something more…*hint cough over exaggerated wink* **

**Thanks for reading! **

**FanFictionitly Yours,**

**-MO**


End file.
